dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xiangca
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Unknown |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance Xiangca is a small, chubby blue alien creature. He has red circles on his cheeks and body, and wears some rings on his feet. He has three horns on his head, and has some holes on his back that allow him to float through the air. Personality Nothing is known about Xiangca's personality. He is a quiet fellow who hardly reacts to anything, as Nink crushing the ground and making float in the air for a few seconds hardly annoyed him. However, he smiled when he was sent out of the ring by Biarra, as he later came back floating with the holes on his back. He reacted with fear seeing the first fight between Jiren and Goku. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Xiangca was introduced alongside his teammates when Team Universe 4 was on roll call for the Tournament of Power. When Kale fired a Blaster Meteor in her Legendary Super Saiyan form, Xiangca was seen jumping out of the way of the attack alongside Monna, Obni, and Za Priccio. He fought Biarra, and was almost thrown out of the arena, however, Xiangca reveals that he can naturally fly and saves himself. He then flies away from Biarra. Xiangca was then seen noticing Jiren's energy and watched his fight with Goku as well as the latter trying to push the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb back at the former, only to be blown away later on. After Gamisalas got knocked out, Xiangca is instructed to use his illusion technique. However, Piccolo is easily able to find and blast Xiangca out of the ring. Upon being scolded by Quitela about dodging the attack, but Xiangca notes that he could not do that. He was later erased along with the rest of Team Universe 4 after their defeat. Xiangca is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, Xiangca has the ability to create an energy field that produces convincing illusions, even able to replicate the voices of people. Outside of that, Xiangca is weak, as he was hiding behind a rock after creating the illusions, and a single uncharged Ki Blast from Piccolo was able to knock him out of the arena, and admitted he would not have been able to dodge the attack. In the manga, Xiangca is able to stop himself from being launched off the ring by Legendary Super Saiyan Kale's explosive wave - while the likes of Zirloin, Shosa and Maji Kayo are eliminated by the attack. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - In the anime, Xiangca can naturally fly without the use of Ki by using the jets on his back. *'Illusion Technique' - In the anime, Xiangca is able to generate shadowy illusions of erased fighters. He uses this technique as a distraction to allow Damon to attack easily. He creates illusions of the Trio of Danger, Hop, Sorrel, Botamo, Prum, and Kakunsa. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryoko Shiraishi *Funimation dub: Holly Franklin *Latin American Spanish dub: Gerardo Vásquez *Polish dub: Zuzanna Galia Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Xiangca vs. Biarra *Xiangca vs. Piccolo ;Manga *Xiangca and Ganos vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) Trivia *Xiangca's name is a pun on the Chinese word for "|香菜|''Xiāngcài''}}. Its floriography symbols hidden gift/ability/value. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Shantsa fr:Shantsa Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased